Matt y su Madre
by SoraandYama
Summary: Esta es un pequeña historia, sobre Matt y Su Madre, ellos no se llevan muy bien... pero, ¿eso podra cambiar algun dia?...Con algo de ¡Sorato!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Bueno esta historia se trata de Matt y su madre... jeje perdon si no es muy buena, pero es que soy nueva en esto... disfrútenla:

Natsuko¡Eres un tonto¡Solo te importa tu y tu trabajo¿Y nosotros?

Hiroaki: Esto no esta funcionando, lo mejor será separarnos!

-_Hay están de nuevo mis padres peleando, solo quiero llorar y correr.. pero no puedo, no quiero preocupar a mi hermano, no quiero que se entere de nada y sufra, sufra como yo lo hago, por eso haré todo lo posible por que no se entere de nada.._

Natsuko: Yo me llevare a T.k.

Hiroaki¡no! Yo quiero a T.k...

Natsuko: mejor llévate a Matt, se te hará mas fácil cuidarlo.

Hiroaki: Esta bien! Pero solo por que no lo quieres...

No puedo evitarlo, las lagrimas se desbordan por mi cara y lloro, lloro como nunca, no puedo evitarlo, siento un gran dolor, no le importo a mis padre...

-¡Matt!

Siento como T.k. se aferra a mi¡ Se despertó! Me ve llorando y se preocupa... intento sonreír pero es inútil, no puedo fingir una sonrisa con este dolor...   
¡Matt!- Grita mi padre- nos vamos. 

Mi padre lleva una maleta en su mano izquierda y en su hombro una de mis mochilas..

Hiroaki: Apúrate Matt, nos vamos

Con su mano desocupada me agarra y me jala...

T.k: a donde van?

_Yo estoy en shock, no me puedo mover, solo lloro, no se que hacer..._

Natsuko: T.k suelta a tu hermano ahora!!

Veo como unas lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas de Tk. Y empieza su llanto, luego dirijo mi mirada a ella, mi madre, me mira friament5e, con odio y desprecio... ¿por qué?,¿por ser travieso¿por qué me parezco a mi padre¿ya no me quiere?, o tal vez nunca lo hizo...

¡¡MATT!!

Matt: ahhh?

Sora: te pasa algo mi amor?

Tai: si andas como... raro!

Matt: no nada, solo pensaba

Tai: bueno como sea, tengo hambre!

Joe: nos vamos!!

Sora/Tai/Matt: si!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora: **Y que les pareció??, no sean tan malos con migo! Soy nueva en esto...

Bueno hasta aquí pude llegar, luego pondré la conti...

Chau!!


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los digielegidos se iban a reunir en un día de campo para estar juntos ya que con sus ocupaciones ya no se veían tan seguido como antes...

Vaya ya han pasado dos años desde el digimundo!!-

Tienes razón Kari, dos largos años desde que salvamos el digimundo, desde que me mude y mas!!-

Yamato POV

Si han pasado dos años... dos largos años en los que han ocurrido muchas cosas: Tk se muda, los nuevos elegidos salvan al mundo, Mimi vuelve de los Estados Unidos, Me hice novio de Sora... Si MI Sora, la única chica que me entiende y me hace olvidar mis penas... Ella es perfecta, o por lo menos para mi lo es: dulce, cariñosa, inteligente, linda... mas bien bella , hermosa!! Y más, se puede cuidar sola pero a la vez necesita protección, Mi protección como dice ella, en fin, Sora es una de las pocas chicas, mas bien la única que me conoce como realmente soy, la única que no me quiere por una cara bonita, o por lo famoso que soy gracias a mi Banda, es la única que me ama de verdad...

Fin Yamato POV

Chicos! A comer! – grata Yolei-

Ya vamos! – contestan Davis y Tai al unísono –

Mientras comemos veo una pequeña familia... es un pequeño niño con sus padres, jugando y divirtiéndose. En ese momento llega un recuerdo a mi mente...

Flash Back

Si lo recuerdo un niño de dos años divirtiéndose con sus padres y a lo lejos otro pequeño de cinco años sentado en los columpios solo, observando a su hermano y padres, divirtiéndose como una familia, familia a la cual parecía no pertenecer...

Hay estoy yo meciéndome en un columpio solo, sin nadie, debo admitir que me sentía mal al ver que mis padres preferían a Tk, pero no me importo, me gustava ver a mi hermano feliz, aunque yo no lo fuera...

Fin Flash Back

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya llegue- Anuncio Tk-

Hola hijo, que tal tu día?-

Muy bueno, pase el día con mi hermano y el resto, aunque Tai, Kari, Sora y Matt se fueron temprano-

Y eso -

Pues Kari y Tai tenían que ayudar a la Sra. Yagami en algo, Sora tenia practica de tenis u pues Matt la acompaño y luego fue a practicar con la banda...

Natsuko POV

Hace mucho que no veo a mi hijo mayor... la verdad no se mucho de el, lo poco que se es po Tk, la verdad no me gustar verlo mucho, a veces hasta me da miedo, es por esa mirada tan fría con la que me mira, me recuerda tanto a su padre, aunque me lo merezco después de lo que le dije...

Flash Back

Lo recuerdo, el apenas tenia doce años...

Mamá?-

Que quieres?-

Tu me odias verdad?

La verdad si!, por tu culpa yo eh sufrido mucho...(pero no me deja terminar)

¿Sufri? Por mi culpa.. y eso porque si se puede saber..-

(maldita mirada la que me lanza) pues yo no te quería tener... Era muy joven y por tu culpa me pelee con tu padre...

MI culpa? Yo solo tenia seis años que pude haber hecho... eso es lo que te hace sufrir tanto, sabes que es dolor, lo que duele de verdad?... duele que te aparten de tu hermano, duele que tus padres no te quieran, duele estar solo, duele crecer SOLO, sin amor, sin el amor que solo una madre puede dar (lagrimas empiezan a resbalar por su cara) duele no tener a nadie, duele no tener una familia, duele no ser amado...

Ahora entiento su mirada tan profunda, puedo ver en sus ojos el dolor y la soledad...

- Yo...- Muy tarde se ah ido... y lloro, lloro por mi hijo Matt y la herida que deje en el...

Fin Flash Back

Mamá! Estas bien? –

Eh? Sino te preocupes...

**Notas de la autora: **

**Quiero darle las gracias a ****rika-sora****L.I.T****, por los datos y también a** **Estefi... que tiene razon, ya averigue el nombre verdadero del padre de Matt y Tk es Masaharu... jeje sorry por el error, también darles las gracias a las demás personas que me dejaron Reviews... **

**Pdt: Perdón por no actualizar antes pero es que mi PC esta al borde de un colapso, además de que me están mandando mucha tarea y trabajos, que lala!!.. bueno cuando pueda bajo el otro capi...**

**Bye ...**


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hello! Volví! Como han estado?? Yo aquí bien jejeje... lamento a ver tardado es que tenia muchos trabajos y tareas, además de que mis queridos hermanos mayores (los 3) no me dejaban ni un minuto el la PC se quitaba 1 para ponerse el otro/a ... bueno como sea, el punto es que ya les traje la tercera parte... hay les va!:

Hoy me levante mas temprano, los Sábados duermo hasta tarde, pero bueno, Sora me convenció de que fuéramos temprano al parque...

En una Banca del Parque 

Te quiero- decía una pelirroja que jugaba con los mechones rubios de su novio.

Y yo aun mas- le contestaba el rubio, el cual se encontraba recostado sobre las piernas de su novia- Sabes que?-

Que?- pregunto ella

Te Amo- respondió este

Matt!

Que?!?

La pelirroja lo besa...

Y yo a ti...

Otro!- pidió el rubio

La chico lo vuelve a besar como pidió este, pero esta vez no se separan... esta vez el se levanta para profundizar el beso...

Natsuko POV

Hoy decidí salir temprano a caminar, se me ocurrió pasar por el parque... y hay lo vi, pero no estaba solo, estaba con una chica pelirroja y se estaban... BESANDO!, esa chica, creo que era Sora, una de las chicas que fue con Matt al digimundo y también su mejor amiga, aunque ahora parecen mas que amigos, por que no creo que mi hijo se este dando los besos con cualquiera de sus amigas... vaya por fin se despegaron, creí que se asfixiarían por falta de aire...

Oye, ¿ te comprantes un labial nuevo?- pregunto el rubio

Si ¿por qué ? ¿cómo lo notaste?-

Umm, eso solo lo se yo... y si no me equivoco también te cortantes las puntas o no?- dijo este tocando los mechones rojos...

Vaya que detallista!-

Claro! Si se trata de mi novia!-

Tan lindo!!- Lo abraza

Natsuko POV

Vaya parece un niño pequeño en los brazos de esa chica, hasta me da envidia! Y ese brillo en sus ojos nunca los avía visto al igual que esa sonrisa, solo la eh visto una sola vez en mi vida...

Flash Back

Mami! Ya llegaste-

Si, y hay un nuevo miembro en la familia-

Quien mami?

Takeru- responde su padre mostrándole al bebe-

El es mi hermanito papi??, le puedo decir Tk, es mas fácil!-

Claro Matt-

Hola Hermanito nn!- saluda el pequeño matt...

Fin de Flash Back

Una lagrima recorre mi mejilla, me gustaría llevarme mejor con el...

-¿Sabes mamá?, en dos días es mi cumpleaños...

-¿ Y que quieres Tk?-

Un día de campo familiar, con papá y mi hermano...

-(No puede ser, no se le puedo ocurrir otra cosa!?!) claro hijo-

**En el día de campo...**

Natsuko POV

No tenia problemas con Masaharu, desde que nos mudamos me llevo mejor con el aunque no le hable mucho, el problema es matt, no lo puedo ni ver a los ojos, espero que el día pase rápido, el vendrá junto con los demás amigos de Tk en la noche a casa para pasarla con mi hijo... Después de comer Tk y su padre salen a caminar un rato, ahora solo quedamos el y yo, pero no lo veo, supongo que salió a dar una vuelta, así que hago lo mismo, al poco tiempo de caminar lo veo, arriba recostado en un árbol, sumergido en sus pensamientos, se ve triste...

Fin Natsuko POV

Matt POV

Vaya, quien lo diría, una reunión familiar fue lo que Tk pidió, la verdad no me gusto mucho la idea, pero que se le hace...

Fin Matt POV

**En la noche en casa de Tk...**

-Karaoque! Karaoque!- Gritaban Tai y Davis

Ya cállense!! Que empiece el Karaoque!- gritaron todos

Yo primero!- pidió Tai- a ver yo cantare Caramelos de Cianuro, No eres tu... 123...

Empieza la Canción y con eso a cantar Tai...

No eres turutututururu si no yorototototororo, No eres turutututururu si no yorototototororo, POR QUE PASARNOS LA VIDA PIDIENDO PERDON, POR QUE ATACARNOS SIN RAZON...

-Bájenlo- grito Ken

-Cállate!- se unió Yolei

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

-Vaya que canta mal- pensó Natsuko

vengo yo- Dijo Davis- Esta es de Enrique Iglesias... SI UNA VEZ, YO PUDIERA LLEGAR, A ERIZAR DE FRIO TUUUU PIEEL, OOO A QUEMAR QUE SE YO , TU BOCA, Y MORIIIIIIIIRME ALLI DESPUÉS...

-SAQUENLO- grito uno de los presentes

Ustedes no aprecian una buena voz- Dijo Davis ofendido.

Sigo yo!- Grito Mmi- y esto es Blinda...

SACAME DEL AIRE, NO PUEDO RESPIRAR, NECECITO UN BREAK, OH BABY NO ME LO PUEDES DAR, HABLAR DE TI ME PONE MAL...

Al rato...

Bravo!!- gritaba el publico-

Gracias, gracias a todos, mua! Besos! Soy la mejor!!-

Ehh Mimi, ya te puedes bajar- dijo Tai

Envidioso- susurro Mimi

Ahora, ummm, Matt!!

Canta la Tu no sabes de Don Omar... por favor!!- pidió Kari

Ok esta bien...

Cuanto me duele que no estés aquí... tu no sabes Cuanto duele que no estés aquí... tu no sabes Cuanto duele tanta soledad, tu al parecer no sabes que se siente llorar, sin tener a nadie que te venga a consolar...

Al rato...

Bravo!!-

Otra!-

Natsuko POV

Vaya que canta bien, se por Tk que matt tiene una banda, en el cual es líder, bajista y vocalista, pero nunca me moleste en oírlo realmente... por fin hora de partir el pastel, puedo ver en el rostro de mi hijo mayor y su amigo de cabellera alborotada una sonrisa maliciosa, como si hubieran hecho un travesura, se van acercando a Tk el cual acerca su rostro al pastel, OH NO!! Ya se que traman...

TAI!! HERMANO!!!- dice mi hijo con la cara embarrada de pastel-

Jajaja desvistes ver tu expresión jajaja- decía el mayor de mis hijos –

Hay Dios! Donde hay una cámara cuando la necesitas!- reía el castaño-

Tranquilo hermano, yo capture el gran momento- decía una joven castaña con una cámara en las manos-

Kari!!-

¿ Que?

Y así me retiro a la cocina, todavía puedo oír la risa de mi hijo y su amigo y como Tk discute con Kari por la foto... Bueno después de todo no fue tan malo ver a mi hijo mayor hoy, mas bien me agrado verlo. Ya todos se están dirigiendo a sus hogares, solo quedan Matt, Sora, Joe e izzi, los últimos dos ya se están retirando, ahora solo quedan mi hijo y su novia...

bueno creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Matt-

Si creo que tienes razón-

Mi hijo y Sora se despiden, luego veo como se dirigen a la puerta, Sora abraza a Tk y de nuevo lo felicita, Tk se pone un poco rojo, mientras matt se burla de el por eso, pobre, ya se han ido, espero verles pronto...

**Por otro lado...**

Te diste cuenta verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras caminaba alegremente de la mano con el rubio-

-de que?- pregunto este-

de que tu madre no te quitaba la mirada de encima-

ah! Si fue muy raro-

pero te gusto... o no??-

umm tal vez, jejeje...-

**Notas de la Autora: y que tal?? Esta ves esta un poco más largo... es que tuve un poco mas de tiempo... 1:38minutos para ser exacta jejejeje. Bueno nos vemos otro día!! Chau!! Y por fa dejen reviews jejeje!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Jejeje... si no les gustaron las canciones sorry, escribí las primeras que se me vinieron a la mente... si no quien sabe que otra canción mas locas hubiera puesto... como sea aquí va el 4º capi...: 

Yamato POV

Hoy vamos a ir todos juntos a pasear y luego al cine, Tai va a llevar a Ocumi, Mimi a Michael, y Joe a Nicole... Ocumi es nueva en el grupo, ella y Tai son novios desde hace como 3 semanas... Yolei ira con Ken, yo con Sora, Tk y Davis pelearan por Kari, Cody e Izzi irán juntos o eso creo.

Bien mejor me voy a vestir de una ves, me voy a reunir con el resto en media hora... lastima cuando estoy en bóxer por la casa me siento libre...

Yamato fin POV

Natsuko POV

Hoy voy salir temprano al CC., una muy buena amiga organizo una reunión con las demás, nos reuniremos para conversar, ya que con el trabajo y demás ocupaciones no nos hemos podido reunir... y bueno, no me preocupo por Tk, se que va a salir con sus amigos y hermano a pasear en la tarde, así que no me tengo que preocupar de nada...

Natsuko fin POV

**En algún lugar del parque...**

Los chicos se iban a reunir en el primero en el parque para hacer en picnic...

- Tai!-

Queee?!?!-

No te comas todo antes de tiempo!!-

pero Matt!!, es que estoy nervioso!-

Y eso por que?-

Por eso!!- dijo señalando a Ocumi y Sora que conversaban alegremente-

Que tiene?, Solo hablan- decía un confundido rubio-

Es que míralas!! Cuchichean entre si, luego nos miran y se RIEN!!!-

Y?-

Y?!?! Que estarán diciendo!!-

Algo sobre nosotros?-

Exacto!, pero que? Será malo o bueno? Y POR QUE SE RIEN TANTO!!-

Y yo que se! Tal vez solo se están conociendo!-

Y por que nos miran! Y cada ves que lo hacen se ríen!-

Que ahora no se pueden reír, tal vez estén hablando sobre las citas que hemos tenido o sobre las tontería que hemos hecho...-

Tu crees?-

No lo se Tai! Parases un paranoico!!-

YO NO SOY PARANOICO!!-

".."

**Con las chicas...**

Apuesto a que Tai se esta muriendo de la curiosidad..-

Si y por la cara de Matt debe estar bien fastidiosito-

JAJAJAJAJA-

**En el CC. ...**

-Y que harán en el verano –

Yo iré a un viaje con mi familia-

Yo estaré en un campamento con mis hijos-

Y tu Natsuko??-

Todavía no lo se- (Vaya todas estarán todo el verano con sus familias y yo ni idea!!... Matt , Tk? Que harán por aquí?-

Yamato POV

Paseábamos por el CC., ya que la película no empezaba hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos...

Mimi y Yolei paseaban conversando animadamente cada una de la mano con su novio, ósea Michael y Ken, Cody e Izzi hablaban como siempre, Joe y Nicole... dijeron que nos adelantáramos... para que? No lo se ni quiero saberlo, Tai y Ocumi pasaban por todas las tiendas, y Sora y yo caminábamos cogidos de las manos...

Y en cuanto a Tk, Kari y Davis... pues ellos andan por hay... 50 minutos después...

Todos ya estábamos acomodados en la sala de la siguiente forma:

Izzi, Cody, Mimi. Michael, Yo, Sora, Ocumi y Tai en una fila, y en la fila de abajo: Ken, Yolei, Davis, Kari, Tk, Nicole y Joe...

Una hora después...

La mayoría ni estaban pendiente de la película, sino intercambiando saliva, si saben a lo que me refiero... pero bueno, no me puedo quejar, yo también estaba en ese paquete, Jejeje bueno ya estaba un poco aburrido ya que Sora no me paraba y solo cuchicheaba con Ocumi, y pues la peli no era muy interesante, así que empecé a ver que hacían los de abajo... ¡ OH DIOS!, Kari se esta besando con... con... con DAVIS! Bendito!...

**A la salida del cine...**

EHHHH., Chicas me acompañan al baño??-

Claro Kari-

Por que las chicas siempre van al baño juntas??-´

Y nosotros que vamos a saber?-

Rayos!!, la CURIOSIDAD me invade!!-

-Bien chicos! Tengo hambre, a comer!!-

-Pero Mimi...-

-Quiero comer!!-

-Ok, Ok vamos-

Así todos se fueron a comer...

Natsuko POV

Seguimos paseando por el CC. comercial, los volví a ver, estaban comiendo en mesas separadas dos grande Pizzas en cada una de las mesea...

Natsuko fin POV

Los chicos estaban en la parte feriada de la comida,

Tai , Ocumi, Joe, Nicole, Mimi, Michael, Sora y Matt en una mesa y Yolei, Ken, Cody, Izzi, Tk, Kari y Davis en otra...

Yamato POV

Vaya me preocupa Tk, se ve triste, tal ves por lo de Davis y Kari, pobre, y yo que siempre pensé que Kari gustaba de mi hermano...

Yamato fin POV

**Al rato...**

Bien mejor me nos vamos a casa de una ves – dijo Tai

Oye Tk quieres que te acompañemos?

Si gracias hermano...

Esta triste verdad?- pregunto susurrando la pelirroja a su novio-

Si, eso creo- respondió este-

Sora, Matt, y Tk, ya estaban llegando a casa de Takeru...

No a dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino- pensaba Matt- oye Tk te sientes bien?-

Si hermano-

Y por que tan callado Tk?- pregunto Sora-

No nada, estoy bien, no se preocupen chicos... nos vemos!!- dijo este entrando a su casa-

Adiós!!-

Yo no creo que este bien-

Ni yo-

**Notas de la Autora: **NO PUEDO CREER QUE PUSE ALGO DE DAIKARI!!!!...

Pero esto no se quedara así!!! Muajajajajaja... o eso cre¿??¿¿? bueh!!! Cuando puedo pongo la conti!!! Nos vemos!!!! Chau!!... PDT: 25 de marzo una de las mejores fechas del año... Jejeje XD 


	5. Chapter 5

Volvi!! perdon por el retraso es que a mi pc se le quemo la fuente de poder TT Jejeje pero ya paso...:

3:00 AM CASA TAKAISHI...

PON Natsuko…

Fui a buscar algo de tomar a la cocina y me encontré a Tk hablando por teléfono!!

Como se le ocurre llamar a esta hora?!?! Pero como lo vi un poco triste no lo reproche, tal ves solo se iba desahogar con un amigo o algo así.

Fin POV Natsuko

Por otro lado...

Ring Ring!!!

OH RAYOS!!! Y tan bueno que estaba mi sueño- mira el reloj – tres de la mañana!! Quien llama a esa hora Dios!! – Contesta – HOLA?!?!

Hola hermano, lamento si te desperté-

Ah, eres tu, que pasa??

Es que quiero hablar un rato con tigo...-

Dos horas después...

Nos vemos Tk- cuelga- menos mal que solo era un RATO, bueno mejor ya me duermo...

**9:00 AM Suena el timbre...**

-Buen día Sora-

-Buen día Sr. Ishida-

-Pasa, Matt esta en su cuarto-

-ok Gracias!-

Matt MATT levántate- decía la chica mientras zarandeaba al rubio- ... YAMATO ISHIDA LEVÁNTATE!!!

QUE?!?!- grito confundido el rubio levantándose de un salto-

Prometiste acompañarme al CC.-

Pero... ahora??-

No mañana... CLARO QUE AHORA!!!-

Bueno ya voy-

**Una ves en la entrada...**

**-**Oye Matt, necesito hablar con tigo, solo tardara unos minutos- pidió su padre

Ok! Ya vengo Sora..- dijo el chico a su novia – Si que pasa papá??-

Tu, tu hermano, tu mamá y yo iremos a visitar a la abuela en un viaje familiar-

COMO?!?!-

Lo que oiste, ahora vete que tu novia te espera-

Esto no puede ser!! T-T-

En el CC.

-Matt que te pasa??-

-Es que papá, mamá, Tk y yo iremos en un viaje familiar a visitar a la abuela-

Y que tiene de malo?!?-

Que lo de "Familia" no me cuadra ya que no somos una "familia" en verdad-

Vamos Matt no te pongas así, tal ves no va a ser tan malo como crees-

Si pero de veras que me voy a sentir algo incomodo-

Tal ves si intentaras llevarte mejor con ella el viaje no sea tan malo-

No lose s-

Vamos Matt – lo abraza- no te pongas así-

POV Natsuko

Vaya, tendremos que visitar a la abuela todos juntos en "Familia", ella dice que quiere vernos a TODOS juntos una ves mas, de hecho hace poco hable con ella y me pregunto que si Matt y Tk tenían novia, le pregunte para que y me salió con que quería conocerlas, asi que a lo mejor Sora nos acompaña en este viaje...

FIN POV Natsuko

**Casa de Matt 7:00 PM...**

LLEGUE!-

Papá tan temprano?!?!-

¬¬ como sea, tengo que hablar con tigo- dijo en tono serio-

Ahora que hice!?!?!-

No se que abras hecho pero no se trata de eso, tu abuela quiere invitar a Sora

Y eso para que???-

Pues para conocerla obvio-

Pues...-

Lo harás??-

Claro!! A horita le pregunto-

**Al rato...**

-Hola-

-Hola amor como estas??-

Yama! Yo bien y tu cielo?-

Pues mas o menos-

Y ahora que hiciste?!-

Nada!!... me ofendes-

Eh lo siento y entonces??-

Pues veras...- empezó a contarle el rubio- Que dices??-

Esta bien déjame preguntar ya vuelvo- al rato- Matt?!-

Si!! Que te dijo!?!?-

Que si!!!-

Genial me alegras que vengas!! Y que hacías??-

Pues nada pensando en ti y tu??-

Ummmm... yo creo que lo mismo-

Al otro día...

**-**Moshi moshi??-

Hola hermano, podrías venir a casa quiero hablar con tigo-

Claro Tk al rato voy-

**Ding Dong **

**Se abre la puerta...**

-Hola Matt pasa-

-Hola-

Y... Como has estado???-

Yo bien... y a ti como te ha ido??-

Pues no me quejo-

Hermano!!! Por fin llegas-

Hola Tk como sigues??-

Pues bien, ven ,vamos a mi cuarto...-

Que pasa Tk te veo mas feliz?-

Es que hace rato hable con Kari-

Y??-

Que no le gusta Davis!!-

No?-

NO!!-

Enserio??-

Si!!-

Seguro?

Eh... si-

Seguro, seguro??

MATT!!!-

Jeje lo siento-

**Al rato...**

Tk mejor ponte a empacar si?!-

Ok mamá!-

Bueno hermanito, yo ya me voy-

Nos vemos Matt, gracias!!-

Al otro DÍA... (aquí los días si que pasan rápido :s )

POV Natsuko 

Ya todos estábamos en camino a casa de la abuela... Sora, Matt y Tk se pasaron el viaje cantando, hablando y uno que otro se dormía a veces, Hasta que por fin llegamos!!!

Fin POV Natsuko

-Matt, hermano. Despierta!

ah! Ya llegamos?!?!-

Si flojo a levantarse-

BIENVENIDOS!!- decía la abuela mientras abrazaba a sus nietos- y esa linda jovencita quien es??- pregunto señalando a Sora-

Ella es Sora, mi novia – respondió Matt-

Pero que hermosa joven!! Mi nieto tiene buen gusto, mucho gusto Sora-

El gusto es mío Señora-

Oh no me llames así, dime abuela como los demás-

Ok como usted diga nnu-

Bien cada uno a sus habitaciones-

Ven Sora, te diré cual es la tuya- dijo su novio mientras la ayudaba con las maletas-

Sora dormiría en una habitación separada de Matt y Tk, estos dos dormirían juntos y los padres de Matt dormirían cada uno en una habitación distinta

POV Natsuko

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que llegamos, todo iba muy bien, hasta hablaba un poco mas con Matt y descubrí algunas cosa de el que solo pocos saben...

En fin todo iba bien hasta hoy en el almuerzo...

Flash back

Eran las 2:00 PM y todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que de la nada el Sr Ishida y La Sra Takaishi se pusieron a discutir...

Alto! Por que tienen que discutir?!? Y aun mas en la ,mesa, es como cuando tenia cinco, por que no se pueden llevar bien como una familia normal- se levanta- o por lo menops tratar de fingir que somos una- se retira del lugar-

Matt...-

Todos los presentes voltean a ver a Tk, este permanece con la cabeza baja y parecía querer llorar, Sora lo abraza-

Fin de Flash back

Ya son las siete y no e visto rastro de Matt, supongo que esta con Sora, esta lo fue a buscar después del incidente... de veras que me siento fatal...

Notas de la autora: por fin!!! Perdón por la tardanza... sorry, sorry...

Bueno espero que les guste nos vemos!!! Chau!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ya volví!!!! Tarde pero volví... Aquí va:

**Por otro lado...**

Matt se encontraba sentado a la orilla de un lago mientras Sora lo abrazaba...

-Te sientes mejor???- Pregunto su novia-

-Algo-

-Ven vamos antes de que se preocupen-

POV Matt.

No me gusto ver a mis padres pelear me trajo muchos malos recuerdos de niño antes del divorcio.

FIN POV Matt

En la casa...

-Matt será mejor que te vayas a descansar-

-Pero..

-Matt!!!-

-Esta bien!!! Hasta mañana- Le da un rápido beso-

-Nos vemos amor!, sueña con migo-

-Eso hare!!-

Al rato...

-Sora puedo hablar contigo???-

-Eh... claro Sra. Takaishi-

-Vamos a afuera-

-Afuera??, esta bien-

-...

-Y de que me quería hablar??-

-De Matt-

-De Matt??!-

-Si Sora de el-

Y que quiere hablar de el??-

Pues... por que a veces es tan frió...

Con usted??-

Si-

Pues la verdad no lo se, supongo que Matt es así ya que no se conocen muy bien y pues el nunca a sido muy expresivo y también creo que tiene miedo de salir lastimado..

Lastimado???-

Si, después del divorcio de usted y el Sr. Ishida, Matt sufrió mucho y se volvió frió, pero con el tiempo y después del primer viaje al Digimundo. Matt se empezó a abrir más con la gente, pero con usted supongo que la herida sigue abierta... la verdad creo que usted y Matt deberían empezar de nuevo e intentar conocerse más para llevarse mejor-

Creo que tienes razón-

Bueno, hasta mañana Sra. Takaishi!-

Hasta mañana Sora-

Al otro día...

-Buenos días!!-

-Hola Tk, y Tu hermano???- Pregunto su padre-

-Sigue dormido-

-Pues mejor ve a levantarlo que ya vamos a desayunar-

-Ok, ya vuelvo-

5 Minutos después...

-Buen día Matt- Dijo su padre-

-Que tiene de bueno- dijo algo somnoliento-

-Parece que alguien se levanto de mal humor hoy-

¬¬+ Hmp-

Buenos días!!-

Buen día Sora- Dijo la mayoria-

Ooohhhaahh (bostezo... o u intento)-

Sigues dormido!!!-

No, pero me gustaría-

Hermano flojo-

Te oí!!! ¬¬ -

Jeje lo siento-

Jeje – Vaya, al parecer no se levanto del mejor humor hoy- Pensaba Natsuko-

Podrías quitar esa cara?- Dijo su novia-

Es la unica que tengo ¬¬ -

Ogro-

UH!! Si así lo trata la novia como...

Calla-

Ok hermano-

En el desayuno...

-Ejem ejem, Digan algo-

-Bueno ya que te ofreciste Tk!!-

-Pero abuela!!. Eh, bueno... que harán hoy-

-No lo se-

-Ni idea-

-Yo igual-

-Dormir un buen rato!!-

-Flojo!!-

-No lo soy!!-

-Si lo eres!!-

-No!-

-Si!-

-Que noo!!!-

-QUE SI!!!-

-Hay ya no más!!!-

-Pues cállame!!1-

-Con gusto!!- Matt pensaba en besarla para callar su gran y hermosa bocota, pero mucho de los presentes pensarían mal así que opto por taparle la boca con las manos- Así esta mejor... AAHUCHHH!!!-

-Matt no grites en la mesa!-

Pero!!... Me mordiste!!!!-

-Quien te manda- Le da un beso el la mejilla-

¬¬+

POV Natsuko

Todos habían salido excepto yo y Matt a comprar unas cosas para la cena... son las cuatro de la tarde y Matt sigue dormido... ese hijo mío si duerme

Fin POV Natsuko

4:30 PM...

-Ya llegamos!!! Mamá!!-

-Ok-

-Y Matt??-

-Sigue dormido-

-Mañana nos devolvemos-

-Nooo!!-

-Si, así que a empacar...-

POV Matt...

WOW!!! Si que tuve un sueño único... Tai y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por la calle, luego llegamos a mi edificio, nos despedimos y se fue, cuando entre camine hasta el ascensor que para mi mala suerte estaba dañado, así que me dirigí a las escaleras y subí y subí y subí y seguí subiendo hasta que por fin llegue!!!, entre y deje mi zapatos en la entrada y me resbale con la alfombra, el golpe sonó por todo el apartamento, me levante y me sobe el trasero-

-Matt-

Escuche que me llamaban así que me voltee para encontrarme con Sora vestida de una forma MUY sensual y Sexy!!! OH DIOS!!, y que se iba acercando cada ves mas a mi, luego nos empezamos a besar, ella me empujo al sofá y se me sentó encima y me volvió a besar... los beso y carisias no paraban, luego me quito la camisa, seguimos besándonos y cuando POR FIN! Yo le iba a quitar algo de ropa... Se enciende la luz!!!!! Y se ve mi padre!! Dios!! No arruino el momento... y de la nada se empieza a reír... a reír!!! Y por que no lo entiendo, bueno al rato Sora se viste normal y llega mi mamá!!!, mi papá le cuenta lo sucedido u nos dan la típica charla de flores y abejitas y BLA BLA BLA... con tal nunca le paro a esa versión tan empalagosa... prefiero la versión original... pero ese no es el punto!!, después me dijeron que me tenían una sorpresa... un nuevo hermanito!!!!, No les vasto con migo y Tk!!! Y que hay del divorcio!!! Y se quejan de mi!!! Y de la nada sale Tk gritando que ya va a empezar la ¿boda? Volteo y me miro en el espejo... ¿acaso es un esmoquin lo que traigo puesto?... bueno no se me ve tan mal... luego entra Sora y me empieza a halar y que me apure que ya va a empezar... Mis padres se casan de nuevo y entre las damas de honor están Kari, Mimi, Yolei y mi Sora, yo estoy sentado en primera fila con el resto de mis amigos... la boda a terminado y estamos en un salón de fiesta... mi madre y padre comienzan a bailar seguido de otras dos parejas... nadie mas entra así que nos empujan a mí y a Sora, También a Tk y Kari, Jou y Nicole, Tai y Ocumi etc... Luego empieza la sección fotográfica y la hora loca, al fina l mi mamá lanza el ramo y lo atrapa Sora! La cual me abraza y se rie... yo todavía tengo algo de shock por todo lo que esta pasando... se apagan las luces!! No veo nada, luego aparece mi mamá y me abraza, se acerca a mi oído para decirme algo y... me despiertan!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Sora me despierta!!! Dice que estoy todo pegajoso de sudor... es que dormí sin franela y me pegaba todo el sol de la ventana, luego se acerca y me besa, eso me recordó a mi parte favorita de mi sueño jeje, luego corto el beso y me empujo, dijo que me fuera a bañar que el sudor me hacia ver sexy y cochino al mismo tiempo!!!... yo no soy cochino!!

Fin POV Matt...

-Ya despertaste a Matt?-

-Si pero la mande a bañar, estaba todo pegajoso-

-Asco!!! Información de más-

Al rato Matt sale bañadito y sequito del baño ya vestido y secándose la cabeza con una toalla... (N/A: se veía tan lindo!!!!)

-Que hora es??- pregunto el rubio mayor-

-6:30- respondió su padre-

-Vaya!! Cuanto tiempo dormí?!?!-

-No se ya se te quito el mal humor??-

-Si, creo... vaya que tuve un sueño muy loco!!!-

-ummm me suena a que Sora estuvo hay y fue muy erótico...

¡¡¡PLAFFF!!!!

-Auch!! Hermano eso dolió!!-

-Te lo mereces-

-AH... entonces soñaste conmigo y por eso no querías despertar!!!-

-Dije sueño... no pesadilla-

¬¬-

No te pongas así... y Sora??-

Empacando-

Y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo- Dijo su madre-

Ok. Ok...- dijeron los dos-

Notas de la autora: bueno sorry por la tardanza, les quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios a tods en especial a: Estefi que aunque no son muchos los Reviews que me ha dejado los pocos comentarios que me ha escrito me han agradado mucho y al igual que el de todas la demás me a ayudado a intentar seguir haciendo la historia... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!! A TODAS!!!!!... y espero que me sigan dejando más reviews con muchos comentarios, consejos, criticas y todo lo que quieran...

Chau!!!! Se les quiere muxo!!! Hasta el próximo capi...


	7. Chapter 7

Aleluya!!!! Estoy devuelta... Jejeje...

-Hasta que por fin nos vamos!!- Dijo el rubio lanzándose a la cama de su novia-

A mi me gustaría quedarme un poco más-

Shhhhh, no digas esas cosas!!... pueden pasar...-

Tal vez no nos vayamos mañana-

Que no digas esas cosas Sora!!!! –

Bien... mejor ve a dormir, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano –

Pero no tengo sueño!-

Raro fuera que si después de todo lo que dormiste en la tarde!-

Esta bien, esta bien... me voy, como aquí no me quieren!! –

No seas tontito – Dice sentándosele encima –

Jejeje –

Ejem, ejem... Interrumpo?-

Tk!! Que haces aquí? –

Vine a decirte que papá dice que nos acostemos ya! –

Otro más –

Buenas noches Sora –

Igual Tk –

Uffff nos vemos – Dice el mayor saliendo del cuarto –

Duérmete si!!-

Aja – Cierra la puerta...-

En la mañana...

Bien, ya nos vamos!! – Pregunto Feliz Matt –

De hecho...-

Ahora que paso viejo –

Se daño el carro –

Si!!! - Grito Tk –

Te lo dije Matt!!!!... Matt? –

- ... "..." –

Matt –

- ... "..." –

Hijo? –

- ... "..." –

Hermano estas hay?? –

- ... "..." -... POR QUE!!!!!!???-

Por que se daño el auto que estas sordo – Dijo su novia –

Vistes!! Por estar diciendo esas cosas anoche!! –

Ahora es mi culpa?!! –

En realidad...-

Matt –

Entonces cuando nos vamos!!!!-

Pues no se hijo.. lo que se tarde arreglando el auto –

Por que Dios! TTTT –

Voy a ayudar a la abuela a preparar el almuerzo –

Yo también ayudo Sra Takaishi!! –

Gracias Sora – Dijo Natsuko entrando a la cocina –

Yo me voy a bañar – Dijo Tk –

Yo voy a seguir viendo el carro –

... Y yo que?? - Nadie más están en el lugar - Chupidos me dejan hablando solo – Murmuraba Matt por lo bajo –

POV Natsuko

Bueno ya no nos vamos hoy, a mi me gusta eso... pero a Matt parece que no le agrado en nada quedarse mas tiempo aquí... no es tan malo! O si??... Bueno mejor presto atención a lo que hago antes de quemar la comida... Sora es de gran ayuda.. lo hace todo con una sonrisa!!... No se hasta cuando nos toque quedarnos... pero espero que halgo bueno pase en ese tiempo.. –

Fin POV Natsuko

Rato después...

A comer!! – Aviso Sora –

Aleluya... me rugían las tripas!! –

Si nos hubieses ayudado hubiésemos terminado más rápido Tk – Dijo su madre-

Jejeje por bacón – Dijo bajo su hermano -

También pudiste a ver ayudado Matt- Dijo su novia –

Ahora quien es el bocón? – Se burlo el menor –

... ¬¬ -

Buen provecho!! –

Igual – Dijeron el resto...-

Bueno abriré conversación –

Dios! – Dijo su hermano mayor –

Verán, Hoy cuando me bañaba – Todos ponen cara de ... a ok oo -

Tk, Hermanito, no es por ser grosero pero... a nadie en esta mesa le interesa que te paso o hacías mientras te bañabas –

.. ¬¬ -

A mi si – Dijo su padre – Continua –

Bien como decía, agarre el jabón y no creerán lo que paso... - Empezaba a contar Tk –

Minutos después de que Tk termino su " interesante y educativa " historia en el baño...

Creo que necesito el baño –

Ya no podré volver a bañarme! –

Bromeas!! Yo no quiero ni entrar al baño! –

Tk, hijo –

Si mamá –

Nunca... repito NUNCA vuelvas a contar algo así mientras se come –

Esta bien, quien sigue... nadie?... miren que me quedan muchas más buenas historias –

Que van a hacer en la tarde??? – Pregunto rápido su hermano –

Ehhhh –

Ir a ver lo del carro!! –

Dormir!! –

Flojo –

Vamos saquen un tema rápido antes de que Tk abra la boca!! –

Esta bien... hablare yo - Dijo la anciana – Ustedes tres... ósea hasta Tk ya están grandecitos... –

A que viene eso?? – Pregunto Matt sospechando algo malo –

Bueno... las hormonas ya empiezan a afectar!! –

Los tres se quedan O.O

Lo primero es atracción hacia el otro sexo... como Matt y Sora – Estos se ponen como Tomates –

Jajaja – Se reía Tk –

Pronto a Tk le pasara lo mismo – Se calla Tk – Pronto las hormonas les afectara aun mas y un día Masaharu entrara al cuarto de su hijo y lo encontrara a el y a su novia semi o desnudos sudando sobre la cama y ...

ABUELA!!!!!!!!!!!! –

Que? –

Prefiero la educativa historia de Tk –

Que tiene mi historia del baño? – Dijo limpiándose disimuladamente la sangre de su nariz al imaginarse la escena de sur hermano desnudo sobre SORA desnuda –

Nada, que le pasa a tu nariz? – pregunto algo preocupado –

Ehh nada... quien sigue? –

Yamato POV

Oh Dios mío!! Creí que nada superaría la historia de Tk hasta que mi abuela saco ese tema!! Como se le ocurre!!... Además yo trancaría la puerta con seguro...! así nadie nos cacha.. ejem ejem eso estuvo de más pensarlo... pero por que tenia que decir eso! Y más con Sora hay!!! Por que a mi!!

Fin Yamato POV

**Notas de la autora: **

**Perdón por la tardanza!! Lo siento muxo!!! Las vacaciones me afectan un poco... pero bueno de milagro ya traje el otro capi!! Aunque no tenga mucho que ver en verdad... jeje nnu ya dije que las vacas me afectan...**

**Bueno nos vemos!! Gracias... chau Hasta el próximo capi... **


	8. Chapter 8

Aleluya!!! Pon fir actualizo!!!! Vaya… ¿Cuánto tarde?... No lo se… da igual jejeje

-Sora… ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Pregunto el menor de los rubios –

- Claro Tk, ¿Qué pasa?-

- Pues como ya sabes, papá pronto terminara de arreglar el carro –

-Aja –

- Entonces después cada quien se va para su casita cuando lleguemos a Odiaba –

- Y ¿¿eso que??-

- Que ya sabes que mi hermano y mi mamá no se volverán a ver hasta dentro de muuuuuuucho por que no se llevan –

- Y tu… quieres que te ayude hacer que se lleven mejor ¿o no?-

- Eso mismo…. Por eso tengo un plan y quiero que tu me ayudes –

- Y si Matt se entera y se enfada conmigo –

-Cuando mi hermano se entere tal ves se enfade pero se le pasara… o por lo menos contigo -

-y ¿Cuál es tu plan? – Pregunto la pelirroja-

- Veras, si entramos…… - Empieza a contárselo en el oído y de la nada sale Matt –

- Y ustedes que traman – Dijo con los ojos entre cerrados –

- ¡¡¡NADA!!!!- Gritaron al tiempo y salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas –

-Mmmmmm aquí ahí gato encerrado… - Se va por la misma dirección que su hermano – ufff casi nos cacha – Dijo el menor –

- ¿¿Estaban planeando algo a las espaldas de Matt?? – Pregunto una voz detrás del él-

- Si y también a las espaldas de mamá.. por que lo preguntas papàaaaaa…. ¡¡¡MATT!!! –AJA!!! Lo sabia!!!!! – dice el rubio a un lado de su padre –

- ¿Papá? Por que lo ayudas –

- Por que si no se pone fastidioso – dice saliendo de el lugar –

- y que maldad planean y que tenemos que ver mamá y yo en eso –

- Crees que te lo diré –

- No así que te lo tendré que sacar –

-¿como? –

- has visto lo que le hacen a los nerds de las películas en los baños –

- E..eso cre…creo…. No te atreverías –

- Se lo hice a Tai y funciono… así que o me lo dices por las buenas o te lo saco por las malas – lo agarra por la franela-

-JAMAS!!!!-

- Esta bien.. tu lo pediste…- lo empieza a arrastras por los pasillos – Jejeje – risa maligna –

- AUXILIO!!!!! HELP ME!!!... – Gritaba el pobre Tk- AYUDA, AYUDENME –

¿No oyen esos gritos?- Pregunta Natsuko al resto –

Suena como a Tk – dice Sora-

Tal ves es matt que intenta saber por las malas que es lo que planean- dice sin despegar la vista del periódico

¿¿¿Por las malas??? – Pregunta Natsuko-

Jejejeje – se oye una risa maligna voltean y ven a Matt arrastrando a Tk –

Oigan!!! QUE NO VEN AYUDENME!!!! MI HERMANO ESTA LOCO!!! VE MUCHA TELEVISION!! HELP ME –

No vendrán a ayudarte tk…. Papá esta leyendo el periódico y no le va a quitar la vista de encima, Mamá no entiende lo que pasa y la abuela… no esperes nada de ella –

¡¡Malvado!! – Gritaba Tk mientras Matt trataba de meterlo al baño –

MATT !! déjalo en paz!!! –

No hasta que me digan que se traen!!-

Jamás te lo diremos!!!!!! – Gritan la pelirroja y el rubio menor-

Esta bien – dice soltando a Tk- Pero aun no me rindo… ya verán lo sabré!!!-

Si… pero cuando nosotros te los mostremos – dijo la chica –

Hum – se voltea – me voy a dormir un rato –

O.Ou

- O.OU…. malvado –

Yamato POV

Esos dos traman algo y mi mamá y yo estamos en sus planes…. Que rayos será!!!

Me mata la curiosidad… y por que sora dijo que me lo mostraran…. Eso me esta dando un mal presentimiento…..

Fin Yamato POV

**Notas de la autora: siento haberme tardado tanto!!!!!! Pero por fin traje el capi…¿Qué estarán planeando Sora y Tk?... ya lo sabrán!!**

**Bueno chau… nos vemos!!!!**


End file.
